Support elements for MR surface receiving coils have become generally known in the art, for example from DE 38 19 541 A1.
It is generally known that receiving coils, which are configured as surface coils, have a much smaller geometry than receiving coils that are configured as whole body coils. Their disadvantage is their limited “field of view”, or FOV. These surface coils are therefore particularly well suited to facilitating the making of medical diagnoses in certain small regions on the surface of, and in the interior of the body and/or its extremities. However, when the parallel imaging process is applied, using phased arrays that contain multiple coils configured to receive an MR signal, they generate high-resolution images, with high detection sensitivity at high imaging speed.